This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proteomic protocol purifies and identifies palmitoylated proteins (i.e., S-acylated proteins) from complex protein extracts. The method relies on an acyl-biotinyl exchange chemistry in which biotin moieties are substituted for the thioester-linked protein acyl-modifications through a sequence of three in vitro chemical steps: (i) blockade of free thiols with N-ethylmaleimide;(ii) cleavage of the Cys-palmitoyl thioester linkages with hydroxylamine;and (iii) labeling of thiols, newly exposed by the hydroxylamine, with biotin-HPDP (Biotin-HPDP-N-[6-(Biotinamido)hexyl]-3'-(2'-pyridyldithio)propionamide. The biotinylated proteins are then affinity-purified using streptavidin-agarose and identified by multi-dimensional protein identification technology (MuDPIT), a high-throughput, tandem mass spectrometry (MS/MS)-based proteomic technology. MuDPIT also affords a semi-quantitative analysis that may be used to assess the gross changes induced to the global palmitoylation profile by mutation or drugs. Typically, 2-3 weeks are required for this analysis.